Help Wanted
by Tilda Neko
Summary: This is a story about our favorite paring from Utra Maniac...that never happened... Yuta and Nina! There are a couple OCs, but there not paired with any UM characters! Enjoy! WARNINGS INSIDE: PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1: Here It Goes Again

A/n: Hiiiiii! this is Ochineko (this is a bit more funnny than my other two stories)! and Asterisk Truly (this is my first venture into manga fics)!

WELCOME TO OUR STORY!! Some things you might want to know before you read this...:

A. This story is not meant to be taken seriously,  
B. There will be some cross-overs between UM, Ouran High School Host Club, Tokyo Mew Mew, Furuba, and Me & My Brothers,  
C. THIS story IS about Yuta and Nina getting together (So if you don't like that you can leave now),  
D. There are two OC's,  
E. This is a crack-romance-angst-yish story,  
F. This is the first in a trilogy, the second two are less about Yuta and Nina and more dramatic...and angsty,  
G. Sorry for the long A/N! :)

Disclaimer: We own not some (more like most) of these characters and some pieces of plot.

Chapter 1

Yuta ran screaming down the hallways of Shuei Middle School, "Nina! Ayu!" He yelled.

"What's up Yuta?" Ayu asked.

"Is something wrong?" Nina continued.

"I've got a girlfriend! So, no!"

"Huh?" Shocked expressions glanced over both their faces.

"A girl asked me out! She's really cute! Her name's Sayaka! We're going on a date!!"

"Sayaka… Sayaka Nakamura?! NO WAY!!" Ayu spazzed.

"Do you know her, Ayu dear?" (Who else but Nina could ask this question?)

"Sort of! We haven't actually met, but she's famous. She's incredibly beautiful, but she's a loner. She doesn't have any close friends… or boyfriends. Although she's had plenty of opportunities! She's known as Shuei Middle School's 'ice doll'." This entire rant was spoken in one breath by Ayu.

"Whaaaat?! Why would such a frosty babe be interested in a loud mouth like Yuta?" Nina was unknowingly stabbing Yuta with her harsh words. .

"Because I'm irresistible!! My good looks, my brains, and …humble personality have won her heart." Yuta covered up the sting of words with a 'witty' comeback.

There was an awkward silence in the hallway, as everyone was listening to them.

"It's a joke! Laugh! I'm not that conceited." Yuta tried to cover up the awkward silence with yet another 'witty' remark.

"As I was saying it's incredible that such a beautiful girl would ask you out. In fact, it's a miracle."

-- CRASH! The window next to them shattered suddenly as a figure jumped and landed, staring down at them.

"NOOOOOOOO!! NINA! You. STUPID. IDIOT!! Don't—you can't--NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Nyaa!!" The mysterious figure slapped Nina and was practically having a seizure when another figure huffed up the staircase.

"Don't do that- some of us have to be NORMAL you know!" Then she noticed the others in the hallway, "Oh- hi guys, I'll just take this person- whom I've NEVER EVER met before- away now… Don't worry, she's harmless, wouldn't hurt a fly…Now would she?" She glared towards the silver and blue haired individual, pushing her away towards a nearby open classroom.

Unfortunately, said individual ran out of her grip and tackled Nina to the ground! "RAWR!! HISS!" She shrieked.

"STOP THAT! Come!...Damn it," the girl who had spoken coherently mumbled, "I hoped that would work…" She sighed as she walked the few steps toward the other and pulled her up and away towards a door by the back of her shirt.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME NYAA!!"

"Why yes, I can."

"It's restricting my human…sort of… RIGHTS nya!"

"Suuuuuuuuure it is…and attacking a stranger is not against the law at all…"

"…what?" this was the general consensus of the crowd.

"Don't worry, she'll pay for the window-" The girl said as she shoved the other head first into the room.

"I WILL NOT un!" was the muffled response form within.

"She means nice to meet you…sorry for the mess…Nice to meet ya'll…BYE NOW!" The door slammed shut.

"…well that was weird…" Ayu remarked, "Nina? Are you alright, it all happened to fast I didn't…" she trailed off when she noticed Yuta helping her up, "oh."

"Uuh… Nina has a headache now…" There was a pause as everyone stared at the door the mysterious pair had disappeared into.

"…Nina thinks Nina's late for homeroom…"

"RIGHT!" and life resumed as normal…mostly. Unfortunately for the residents of Shuei middle school, the chaos wrought by these two mysterious figures had just begun…


	2. Chapter 2: We Are The Pipettes

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry to interrupt the flow of the story, but one of the authors would like to suggest something. Asterisk Truly has taken time out of her productive (not) life to pick out chapter titles which are also songs. If you play them you might notice the way they mesh with the mood.  If you need more info on a song, they'll be in the profile!!

Chapter 2

"Class…CLASS!" Mr. Mikami shouted over the excited homeroom, the students were hearing rumblings about there being new students…and one of them was supposed to be from…(_GASP!_) AMERICA! Once again Mr. Mikami tried to get the students' attention, "CLASS! PLEASE!" they quieted down, "thank you. I have some new students to introduce- Please come in girls-" The boys started nudging each other, apparently there was to be some new eye candy around the school- hey! The girls had gotten theirs when that new kid Yuta had transferred.

Anyway, when Mr. Mikami had told them to, the two new students opened the door, and entered the room- once again there was a (_GASP!)_ from the crowd of students.

The new students were…dressed interestingly to say the least. One of them was wearing what looked to be a black hat with cat ears on it and had silver hair with baby blue streaks randomly thrown all over- that one was at least wearing the school uniform (sort of), which consisted of a ridiculously short skirt but she wore a black and white t-shirt with a cat in the middle with the classic saddle shoes/sneakers choice of footwear, and strangely enough, she also wore a black collar with a golden bell attached to it around her neck and lace arm warmers; also, she carried a patchwork cat with her. The other of the new girls was wearing something less conventional. For starters she was not wearing saddle shoes or sneakers, but bright green high-tops. She had also changed the skirt option; she had opted for extending the skirt by attaching a ribbon of lace to the bottom of the super-short skirt so as that the skirt was closer to her knees, covering her fishnets a little more. Thankfully she had kept the traditional long-sleeved polo shirt, otherwise the student body might've reached sensory overload.

Most of the classroom full of students was too busy taking in their outfits to notice that these two new students were the same mysterious pair which had caused a scene earlier that morning.

"Ms. Shay, Ms. Nomumora," Mr. Mikami said, gesturing first to the girl with green high-tops then the cat-hat girl, "please find some seats please. May I suggest the ones next to Ms. Sakura and Mr. Kaji. But first- Would you like to introduce yourselves. May I suggest starting off with your names?"

The girl in the cat-hat blinked in confusion and looked at the teacher, "But you already know my name nyaa."

Mr. Mikami muttered, "Uh…well…yes. The rest of the class doesn't," then returning to his normal tone, "Why not tell us your likes, dislikes and dreams for the future?"

She tapped her chin in thought, while the other girl tried to laugh indiscreetly, "Nyaaaaaaaaaa….I like lotsa things……..I dislike even more, and my dream….I never really thought about it, nyaa."

Before Mr. Mikami could even start to address them, Ms. Shay stood and air quoted as she spoke, " 'Ms. Shay.'"

The two girls shuffled over to their seats, Ms. Shay to the seat behind Tetsushi and Ms. Nomumora to the seat next to Nina.

Nina eyed the girl next to her warily; after all, she had been slapped by that same new girl earlier this morning. Tetsushi, on the other hand, was friendlier, he asked Ms. Shay politely, "Shay, that's an odd name, it isn't Japanese is it?"

"No," she responded with a smile gracing her features, making the eyes behind her cat's-eye glasses crinkle, "it isn't, it's Irish in derivation."

"Interesting… You accent too, you aren't Japanese are you?"

"To put it simply, no" and that was all she was able to respond, because, just like that- homeroom was over.


	3. Chapter 3: The Way I Am

A/N: Ah...here's another chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 3

There was plenty of talk in the halls as the two new students walked down them, discussing something in hushed tones. This gave the other students ample time to observe them.

The two of them were an odd pair, one short with super-long silver hair with baby blue streaks in it. She seemed more hyper and excited than her taller friend. Her piercing gray ice blue eyes spent most of their time gazing out of windows during the day; this caused her to walk into a few walls.

The other was quite the opposite; she was tall, at least five-foot seven, with dark brown hair, only just grazing her collar bone, paired with severe bangs with electric blue streaks. Her cats-eye glasses were black with rhinestones on the ends, drawing others toward her warm brown eyes. She seemed more alert than her friend and laughed heartily when she ran into walls.

All this time, no one knew what they were discussing, there were a few rumors going around the school- _they were the principal's nieces_- one more outrageous than the next- _they were secret agents and were dating each other's boyfriends_- none of them were true of course, but they were entertaining. Even the two of them found it so; they could hear people whispering when they weren't themselves. The rumors they heard caused them to explode into peals of laughter.

The day ended with the two figures still shrouded in the mist of intrigue, the student body was only aware of two aspects about them, they dressed funny, and one of them had an Irish last name.

The next day, one unknowingly brave student walked up to the girl who had become known as "Irish girl" and asked her a question, "Do you mind me asking, what's your first name?"

She smiled and said simply, "Regan. My name is Regan Shay, nice to meet ya'll. What's _your _name?"

"Erm…uh…"the kid stuttered, "Tetsushi Kaji"

"Oh, you're the kid I sit behind in homeroom, right?"

"Yeah"

"Well, to let you in on a secret," she leaned in close to his ear, "I'm not actually Irish, my name just is, you can let the others know that" she smiled and closed her locker and walked away.

Another student approached the girl who had come to be known as "cat hat girl" and asked her a question as well, "What is your first name?"

"Hahahaha nyaa" she laughed, then noticed the look on his face, "Oh, you weren't kidding, my name is Mayumi Nomumora nya."

"'True intent' is that a nickname?"

"Nope, that's my name, don't wear it out nya."

The kid ran off to tell his friends the weird name that new girl had.

During lunch, a new table had mysteriously appeared in the middle of the room…then disappeared. Then reappeared in a remote corner of the room, with the crowd hearing, "MAYU! Why would you want a table in the _middle_ of the room?"

"_**IT'S INCONSPICUOUS IF WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE NYAA!"**_ Mayumi shouted.

Regan just face-palmed, sighed and walked to their new table, while Yuta walked by Mayumi with his lunch tray. A first-year girl ran up and asked, "How'd you _do_ that?"

"It's maaaaaaaaaaaaaagic, nyaa!" Mayumi waved her hands as birds and flowers cascaded around the room.

Yuta hit her on the back of her head, and glared, "Don't do that in public, you're such an idiot."

Mayu glared back, "Yeah, well… It's not like you're trying to hide it. Look at your lunch nyaa," Mayumi pointed to the obviously decadent lunch on Yuta's tray which contrasted completely with the barely edible cafeteria food of the rest of the lunch room.

"Tch."

"Tch yourself, nyaa."

During this interaction, Regan decided to stand up and forcibly drag Mayu away before some Yuta's rabid fangirls overheard Mayu 'insulting' Yuta.

As Mayu was dragged away, she yelled, "YUTA YOU ASS!"

And a gasp was heard from a bunch of girls who began to mutter and argue, "How dare she insult my Yuta?"

"Your Yuta? He's my Yuta!"

And thus a fangirl fight commenced.

As the lunchroom died down, the popping of gum could be heard. Some students shifted nervously in their seats, for they knew the evil lunch monitor- Mrs. Harukaze- was a stickler for the rules, and gum chewing was clearly stated in the school rules as unacceptable.

Mrs. Harukaze's head tilted up, as if trying to find the source of the gum popping. Her head swiveled towards the table at which Mayumi and Regan were sitting, and she marched towards their table, glaring.

"Excuse me young ladies, are you chewing gum?" Mrs. Harukaze asked in a snippy tone.

"I can honestly say, I'm not," Regan replied smiling, she was sucking on her gum.

Mayu smirked, "Mm not either ma'am. I am popping it, nyaa."

The lunch monitor scowled, "Smart alecs, huh? I'll teach you! Spit out your gum!"

Mayumi stood up, faced the lunch monitor, walked up to her, and loudly blew a bubble and popped it.

The students gasped! No one had ever stood up to Mrs. Harukaze!

"I think we're done with our lunches, right Mayumi?" Regan asked, picking up her tray.

"Ja," Mayumi grabbed her tray as well, "If it's alright with Mrs. Harukaze for us to leave to go continue our studies, nyaa."

Mrs. Harukaze just stood speechless, mouth agape and watched the two students leave the lunch room, sill chewing gum.


	4. Chapter 4: Over My Head Cable Car

A/N: YAY! People Reviewed! YAY! I'm really excited because we just wrote this story for fun…we didn't think anyone would read it… : ) Enjoy!! -Asterisk

Disclaimer: Do you think we would write this if we owned any rights?

Chapter 4: Over My Head (Cable Car)

"I'm BOOOOOORED un! Can we make friends already? After all we need a 'pawn' to help us with our plan nyaa" Mayumi sighed as the two of them lounged in the courtyard during lunch.

"Yes I know, but we need to find some one we can trust. We can't ask Ayu, she's likely to tell Nina, and Tetsushi seems to be a little bit of a flake… Maybe that kid who's Tetsushi's friend, you know the kid who's on the tennis team too? He's isolated enough but he actually knows both of them, plus he isn't suspicious."

"Good point! I vote him as our pawn un!"

"Ssh! Don't say that too loudly!"

"Gotcha, nyaa!" …equally as loudly.

And so, it was decided that Hiroki would become their 'pawn' in a mysterious plan the two of them created.

The next day, a girl came up to Hiroki, "Two people want you to meet them on the roof at three after school today."

At three o'clock Hiroki entered the rooftop area and waited. He heard a whoosh and the two new girls appeared next to him.

"Hiroki Something-or-other, we have a proposal for you nyaa," This was Mayumi speaking, she was looking serious and wasn't even wearing something close to the school uniform for girls, she was wearing a pair of trip-pants with suspenders over a white t-shirt with a cat on it, "We were hoping you noticed that Yuta and Nina know each other from before, and we're hoping you'll keep our plan secret un."

"Yes, I have and I will" was his immediate answer, hey even Hiroki gets curious at times.

"Well, Nina, Yuta and my friend Mayumi aren't from this world-" Regan said.

"Oh, I already know about that, that they're from a magic world and all."

"Good, one less thing to explain. I think it's easiest if we start from the beginning, am I right Mayumi?"

"Yep, the beginning nyaa"

"Wait- so you're saying you want to get Yuta and Nina together? Why? And why should I help you?"

"You should help us because we know someone who would be perfect for you and we won't introduce you to her until you help us," Regan and Mayumi smirked at this; they knew they had won.

"That's wonderfully evil," Hiroki sighed.

"That is my niche after all," Regan smiled, "We want them to get together because we know they're perfect for each other and in some ways Yuta's too good for Nina but he likes her and we want to make him happy. Plus, we owe Yuta a favor."

"A favor?"

"Don't ask, it's too complicated nyaa," Mayumi sighed.

"Oh, OK I guess I'll help."

"Good- Evil laugh time! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Regan cackled.

"EEEEE" Mayumi squealed.

"Uh…ha-ha?" Hiroki thought, _I wonder why I have a bad feeling about this…_


	5. Chapter 5: Little Of Your Time

A/N: thanks for reading and reviewing...please enjoy. : )

Chapter 5

"So what is the first step in our plan?" It was the next day and the crafty three were lounging around during lunch.

"I suggest we make Nina jealous," Regan lifted her hand to signal her vote.

"Wouldn't she already be, since Yuta's dating Sayaka?" Hiroki was genuinely confused at what Regan was saying.

"Good point. I suggest we get rid of Sayaka first-" At this Mayumi pulled out a poison knife "NOT THAT WAY STUPID! I meant fix her up with her dream guy…now where to find a guy to date such a 'frosty babe', to quote our friend Nina."

"Oh! I could ask my brothers if they know anyone who's single nyaa!" Mayumi started jumping up and down on the spot.

"Hmm… good idea, but I'll go with you to make sure you actually do what you say you will. We will reconvene tomorrow- same time, and same spot?" Regan stood up and wiped her hands on her knees.

"Aye-aye captain nyaa!" Mayumi marched off to their next class with a smile on her face.

"HUNNY!! MOMIJI!!" Mayumi called out inside her house, trying to collect her older siblings, Regan entered the house after her scoping out the place in its entire splendor.

"Damn," Regan muttered as they came down the stairs, "Sometimes I forget how nice your house is and how _rich _you are."

"Erm…thank you?" Along with Hunny and Momiji, their cousin Mori trotted (Does Mori even trot?) down the stairs.

"HI-HI!!" Hunny squealed.

"WILKOMEN!" the two bunny loving siblings grabbed their sister and twirled her around.

"Hey! What about my hug? Aren't I practically family- how long have you known me?"

"True! Regan needs a hug otherwise she gets cranky nyaa," Mayumi chimed in.

"I can't help it; I'm practically an only child and have no cousins. I am in a serious need of extended family-" She was cut off as she received a hug from everyone in the room- Chibineko, Momiji, Hunny, Mori, the cat, the dog, the fish, the kitchen sink- you get the drift? "Erm, thanks guys, I wasn't really expecting that…but thanks. Mayumi- down to business now."

"Right! My dear brothers, I have come to consult you on an important subject- we need a single guy-"

"WHY? Does Regan need a date? Can't she get one herself? Why does she need a date? One of us can do it!" Hunny jumped to conclusions- just like that rabbit he adores.

"NOT FOR ME IDIOTS!" As she shouted that, she clearly was blushing, but they ignored it- Regan could be _scary!_ "We need a date for a friend of ours, any of your friends looking for a girlfriend?"

"Why…hmm…Maybe," Hunny pondered, "Takashi, maybe someone from the club?"

Mori nodded in response and held up two fingers than one, "You're right Takashi! Maybe one of the twins! Kaoru seems lonely! We'll ask him, plus he's close to your age! YAY US! Cake time!"

"Hey Mori, how come you don't talk that often?" Regan asked as they were watching the three siblings sleep after their cake-induced sugar high.

He looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"You know…the whole strong-and-silent type thing you do."

"Oh? Is that what I do?" Mori smirked as he asked the rhetorical question.

"Yes, that is exactly what you do." They smiled at each other, but were interrupted by the fact that the three siblings woke up and were chatting away.

The next day Mayumi and Regan were both conveniently sick and all of Shuei Middle school couldn't help but shudder in fear of what the two could possibly do in twenty-four hours.


	6. Chapter 6: Emergency

Chapter 6- Emergency

Mayumi stepped into a hall and took out a piece of paper with "REMINDER" written on the front in big looping letters; on the inside this was written:

'_Location: Ouran High School_

_Objective: Acquire date for Sayaka!_

_Don't Forget or get lost!'_

Mayumi checked her surroundings- yep she was in the right place. She walked to a familiar room and flung open the door, "KAORUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!! NYAA!!"

"Ah! Mayu!" Kaoru cried as he was promptly thrown on the floor by a blur of silver, blue and black.

"KAORU NYAA!!!"

"I'm right here you don't need to yell!"

"Kaoru, Kaoru, I need your helpit'sreallyimportantthatyoudohelpbecausethereisaproblematschoolandReganandIaretryingtosetupmychildhoodfriendwithNina'cuzethey'rereallycutetogetherandandandandNYAAA!!"

"Wait, what? All I got was 'help' 'problem' 'school' and 'Regan'. By the way where is Regan?"

"Nyaa?" Mayumi tilted her head to the side, "Oops nya!" she sweat-dropped.

The whole room face-palmed.

* * *

"Damn that cat girl! Not everyone can find their way around a HUGE building like this!" she sighed dejectedly, "Wait…I JUST passed this place!! Somebody help! I'm going to die here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Regan fell to her knees in hysterics.

* * *

"Achoo nya!" Mayumi sniffled "I think someone's talking about me nya."

"So what can we do to help Hunny-senpai's younger sister?" Tamaki bowed.

"I need Kaoru to go out with the 'ice doll' of my new school nya!" Mayumi's head bobbed up and down.

"What about me?" Hikaru jokingly pointed to himself.

"Dunno nya! Kaoru was the first one that came to mind cuz' he seems more mature un!"

"Sniff sniff, thanks Mayu!" Hikaru sighed, "I guess I'm doomed to be single all my life then…"

Their conversation was interrupted by a cell phone ringing this song,_ "-Surrender your love it's all you can do, YEAH! What you got, what you want, what you need, gonna be your savior, everything's gonna crash, gonna break, but I know, yeah I know. What you got, what you want, what you need, gonna be your savior, everything's gonna crash, gonna break, but I know, yeah I know. Your savior!-"_

"Moshi moshi Nomumura Mayumi de nya!" (Hello [used on the phone]) Mayumi Nomumura here nya!) Mayumi said into the phone.

"SAVE ME DAMMIT!" could be heard loudly from the other line.

"Coming, coming nya!" she hung up, "Be right back guys nya!" As quickly as she came, Mayumi skipped out of the room to find her friend.

"Well…that was random."

'_Hmm…' _Mayumi thought, '_If I were Regan, where would I be'?_ Mayumi wondered for a bit until she tripped over a lump in the middle of a hallway- "OOF!"

"…Neko?" the lump turned out to be Regan.

"How did I manage to lose you?"

"You ran off as soon as we got close to the school…"

"Oh…right…Follow me!!"

Finally, both Mayumi and Regan arrived at the room used by the Ouran High School Host Club. This room had been transformed into a paradise-A New Zealand type of paradise. Of course the club was still having customers, but they were willing to meet with Regan and Mayumi to discuss things. As they entered the room, the privileged girls stared at them because of their odd choices in clothing. There was plenty of whispering behind hands, as girls here wanted to do.

"Why are they here? They don't go to this school!"

"Why is Hunny-Sempai hugging her? How dare she!"

"How dare those girls waltz in here and take our men with such ferocity!" This particular comment was addressed at Mayumi as she jumped on Kaoru again.

Regan just observed the room, when she bumped into Mori- as she was walking backwards staring at the ceiling- she inconspicuously blushed and apologized as she rubbed her head.

"That girl is disgusting- hanging all over those guys like that-"

"Excuse me ladies, those two are distinguished relatives and friends of members of the club," Kyoya interrupted the mean chatter among the lady guests.

"Oh," the guests shifted uncomfortably in their seats and looked away blushing. After Kyoya moved on to another table, they viewed the girls visiting in a new light- they weren't a threat…or were they? Little did those girls know that after Regan and Mayumi came, the Ouran High School Host Club would never be the same…

"So," Kyoya closed the door of a side room which held the members of the club, Regan and Mayumi, "You two are asking us to give up part of our inseparable team to get two friends of yours together? Why should we do that? We'll lose money."

"But…but…PLEASE KYOYA NYAA!" Mayumi pouted.

"Yeah Kyoya!! As a favor to us!!" Regan continued earnestly.

"PLEASE! I WANT A DAAAAAAATE!" Kaoru begged, lying at Kyoya's feet.

"Alright then, next time, ask me first okay?" Kyoya sighed heavily as he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay! THANK YOU KYOYA!" Mayumi and Regan cheerily left the room, except Mayumi returned to hug Kyoya and whispered in his ear, "_I knew there was a reason you were my favorite!_" She smiled and ran out.

Down the hall Mayumi cart-wheeled and spun giggling.

"Phase one complete!" Regan murmured as she punched the air with her fist.

"Yay for phase one!" Mayumi laughed.


	7. Chapter 7: Just The Girl

(A/N: If you want a translation of the other languages in this section, send us a message! Happy Reading!)

Chapter 7: Just The Girl

The next day, Kaoru arrived at school with Mayumi and Regan, so as to be introduced to his date.

"Her name is Sayaka Nakamura, she's approximately five two, long dark brown hair, known as 'the ice doll', apparently very pretty," Regan rambled on other facts to Kaoru whose eyes seemed to glaze over, until he looked at who was rounding the corner, "Here she comes now, I hope you like her-" Regan turned to see Kaoru sidling up to Sayaka already, who was blushing.

"I hope Sayaka doesn't hurt Yuta's feelings," Mayumi pondered aloud, watching Kaoru make his move on Sayaka.

"I don't think she will. Hopefully Yuta likes Nina enough that something like this doesn't faze him. Oh look; time for math!"

In math everyone was trying to approach the two new students (the teacher was beyond late) to question them more about themselves. Some of the girls even tried to gossip with the new students. One preppy (and brave) girl walked over to Mayumi and Regan and sat down in an unoccupied desk.

"So," she began, tossing her short blonde locks behind her head, "Have either of you had a boyfriend?"

Mayumi and looked up from her phone and shared an incredulous look with Regan, then replied in unison,

"No (nyaa)."

"Aww, really? That's so sad!" the girl pouted fake empathy plastered all over her makeup coated face.

"No, not really," Regan smiled, "I just haven't found the right person yet, is all. But thanks for your /'_supposed'_/ concern."

"No prob's!" the girl giggled, "So, what about you Mayumi?"

"Si vis amari ama, nyaa." Mayumi frowned not looking up from her phone, "Perjuria ridet amantum Iuppiter."

"Huh?" the girl blinked for a few moments, "Ah, well, whatever. _I_, of course,have been asked out _countless_ times!"

"Really now?" smiled Regan, "How wonderful for you."

"Aww! Thank you!" the girl chirped. "At least _some people_ know how to be _nice_." She sneered at Mayumi.

"Mocho, nyaa." Mayumi frowned.

"It's rude to speak in other languages you know."

"It's not my fault you don't know Latin or Chinese nyaa." She clicked send.

"Well! How rude!" the girl frowned, "No wonder you only have one friend! You shouldn't be so rude to people!" her black plastic chair clattered against the white tiles of the floor. Everyone looked over.

"Well, nyaa, in some places-like where I come from- people would consider it rude to inquire about one's personal life if you have never talked to them before nyaa." Mayumi snickered at the girls face reddening from anger.

"Mayumi! That is hardly what I would call polite!" Regan hissed into Mayumi's ear. "We're here to set up Yuta and Nina; not make enemies!"

"Gomen nya! She's annoying me!" Mayumi growled back. "I _hate_ people like that! You _know_ it!"

"Yeah, you've had pretty rough times with people like that haven't you?"

"Nyaa." She nodded in consent.

"Listen you cat girl! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" the blonde hissed.

"You weren't done, nyaa?" Mayumi pouted, "So, what is it?"

"You need to stop being so rude and learn manners! Maybe since you probably come from the _slums_ whereas the rest of us come from _higher class_ families, you wouldn't know about them. But still, manners are important in Japan! You won't fit in here if you don't learn!" she smirked.

Regan chuckled at the girls' sad attempt to break her best friend, '_As if that would work! Mayumi is over ten times tougher than that!'_

Everyone else stared between the two girls as Mayumi got up and sighed.

"Oh! Please go forgive my rudeness! I did not mean to offend anyone!" she ranted in English, "Ay, oh woe is me! 'Tis a sin, I do shame myself much! Oh, woe is me, woe is me! I moved to partake in a new culture and make friends, oh 'tis tragic! What an enemy I've made!" she collapsed dramatically onto the desk smirking.

The blonde girl fumed.

"But seriously, nyaa, if you want me to leave this classroom say the word and I'll be gone."

"GET OUT!"

"Ah, ja ne." Mayumi waved as she walked out of the room flipping her phone open as it rang, "Moshi moshi nyaa? Hunny? Ee? Naze? Ryou, doko desu ka? Ii desu ne?" her voice faded as she got farther and farther away.

Whispers burst forth in the classroom, but most comments were directed at Regan,

"Aren't you gonna go after her?" one kid asked.

She sighed, "No."

"Naze?" another asked.

"The teacher just walked in so _one of us_ has to take the notes…lest we both wish to fail, of course."


	8. Chapter 8: 1 2 3 4

Chapter 8

"Onii-san! Yamero! You're confusing me nyaa!" Mayumi whined to Momiji, she was currently laying on the cold roof of Shuei middle school. "So, Hunny skipped school today with Chika-chan to go to the airport, ne?"

"_HAI~_ _Hunny and Mori went to go pick up R~Y~O~U~~_" giggled the voice on the other end of the line.

"Ryou's commin nyaa?!" she sat up.

"_Ja! He'll be by your school soon to say hi! He said that he would stop by your math class and—oh! he's at the entrance of your school right now!_"

"Nyaa?! But I'm not _at_ my math class right now nyaa! Call you back later Onii-san! I gotta get to math!"

"_Kaa-san to Tou-san_ _would love to hear you say that~ see ya!_"

"Ja ne!" the phone snapped shut and she ran off the roof.


	9. Chapter 9: C'est La Vie

Chapter 9

The door to the math room slid open as Mayumi and a creamy tan skinned blue eyed blonde boy walked in giggling together.

"No! Seriously! That's what she said!" the blonde laughed.

"Shut up! Ling would NEVER say that nyaa!" She half heartedly smacked the blonde's arm giggling even harder now. "I mean CODY--"

"Cody?! No WAY! He is the NICEST-"

"Aah?! Have you seen how he treats those-"

"That's differe-"

"It's SO the same-"

"Liar, you-"

"AHEM!" the teacher cleared his throat and glared-hard, "Ms. Mayumi-"

"Well I sure HOPE that she's still, 'Ms.'!" The blonde snorted.

"Silence!" the teacher barked. "As, I was saying, Ms. Mayumi, not only do you show up for my class twenty minutes late, but you disturb my class but you bring another person in with you?!"

Mayumi sniffled and looked up at the teacher with watery puppy dog eyes, "I sowwy teacher! Mayumi didn't mean to disturb class nyaa!" she sniffled again, "Mayumi got wost and ended up on da roof and Mayumi got a call fwom her Onii-san tewing her that her best fwiend fwom the states was commin ta see her un!" she clapped her hands together and bowed, "Mayumi is sowwy and will take any punishment you give her un!"

The teacher seemed to be blown back by the puppy dog eyes and blinked a few times, "Ah, I-I see, yes," he patted her head, "It's not your fault that you're new, please just don't let it happen again, understood?"

"Yes teacher nyaa~" she beamed. "Nyaa! By the way, this is one of my best friends, Ryou! He'll be staying with me for a while un!"

"Hey!" the blonde-now classified as Ryou waved and smiled his award winning smile. (Needless to say all the girls swooned or passed out from blood loss due to their massive nosebleeds.)

"Ryou!" Regan smiled warmly, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise." He pulled up a chair to Mayumi's desk.

"Mr. Ryou, there is a free desk on the other side of the room you know."

"I'll sit next to Mayumi."

"It will be too distracting for her and disrupt her education."

Regan snickered, "Honestly? A pencil would disrupt her education!"

"Would not nyaa!" Mayumi pouted. "Oh my god! A kitty eraser! Look it can dance!" she beamed as if she had just made a machine that could power the whole planet off of cheese.

"See?"

"Mr. Ryou, please move."

"I will only sit next to Mayu."

"Who does he think he is?!"

"Who does He think he is?! More like who does SHE think she is!?"

"Will you shut up!"

"Please move!"

"I will not!"

"Nyaa it's dancing Regan!"

"Who are you-"

"-sigh- Yes, I can see that."

"No WA-"

"Are we actually gonna LEARN anything toda-"

_RINGGGGG!!!_

…

….

…..

"Oh well period's over!" everyone got up and started to shuffle out of the class room.

"You defiantly have interesting class mates, Mayu."

"Yah! I know nyaa! Aren't they so weird?"

Regan passed a laugh for a cough.

"You okay Regan?" Ryou questioned.

"-Cough cough- ah, yeah, sure, I'm fine, thank you for asking though."

"If Regan says so nyaa!"

"Mmhmm."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nun much nyaa…"


	10. Chapter 10: What For?

_A/N: just a quick note: this story was strictly written because we were having fun doing it! Enjoy, m'kay?_

_Chapter 10!_

_During lunch…_

"So this is where I sit, and this is Hiroki and this is Ayu and Nina, Yuta and Tetsushi nyaa!"

"Ah, nice to meet you." Ryou smiled and said in perfect English.

"So Ryou, where are you from?" Ayu asked.

"Kansai born, moved to America when I was four and then moved to Tokyo and setup Café Mew Mew with my best friend Keiichiro."

"OMG! You own CAFÉ MEW MEW?! That is the best café EVER! I've heard so many great things about it but I've never gotten the chance to go!" Ayu jumped up and down.

"Really now?" Ryou hummed, "Keiichiro is over at Mayu's right now, I'm sure I could convince him to make you something eventually."

"Oh. My. GOODNESS! That'd be amazing!"

"If you're into that I guess."

"Uhh, sorry to burst out little lunch 'bubble', I need to go to um… uh…go back to math class- I left my notebook there. _Hiroki,_ would _you_ like to _escort_ me _there?_" Regan smiled pointedly at Hiroki.

"Uhh…"he looked confused, but saw Mayumi urging him so he continued with, "Uh, yeah sure, I think I left my pencil in there as well."

The two of them walked off in a shroud of mystery, and lunch was continued.

_Meanwhile, on the way to 'Math Class'…_

"Okay, now that we're out of their earshot I want to know if your reconnaissance mission has been successful."

"Well, it mostly has been. Nina's very sweet and kind, you know-"

"Soldier," Regan cut Hiroki off, "Let's get one thing straight, I did not put you on this mission so you could get sucked up into liking Nina as well and keeping her and Yuta apart. It would totally be against our policy as matchmakers."

"Uh, yeah…Right, I almost forgot."

"Since we already kind of went off on a tangent, have you any questions for me that you want to ask?"

"Why yes, I do."

"Shoot."

"Why do you care so much about Yuta and Nina's relationship?"

"Because once, I loved someone and they broke my heart. So I do not wish unrequited love upon anyone."

"Yuta did that to you, didn't he?"

"That's beside the point."

_Flashback!_

'_It happened twice, once when we were little and once about two years ago…_

_When he was seven and I was eight, (This was before I turned nine) we decided we would be a couple, since all our good friends all had boyfriends and girlfriends._

"_Let's be a couple!!" Yuta helpfully suggested one day, and straightaway, I agreed- "YEAH!"_

_So that was about it, the next week I discovered the cooties boys had and Yuta had discovered girl cooties so we 'broke up'. Great romance, I know._

_The second time was more serious. Yuta was lonely again, at that time I didn't know of his HUGE crush on Nina and didn't know he was using me to make her jealous. See, I was going to be his first real girlfriend so as he could show me off and make her realize, through the jealousy she felt that she truly loved him. _

_I on the other hand, didn't know about that and thought a boy actually liked me! See, I'm quite the nerdy girl and not many boys ask me out, so I said yes when Yuta did. I really had a crush on him and was so shocked when he asked me, and the fact that he liked me, that I said yes right away. _

_Now, I also didn't know that Mayumi knew of Yuta's master plan, and when she told me not to go out with him, I dismissed it as jealousy and that she had a crush on my boyfriend! We had a big fight and didn't talk for weeks. After that week, when Nina didn't get jealous, Yuta dumped me and I realized I was just his puppet and begged 'Neko for forgiveness. We became good friends again and became united against unrequited love!_

_So that is the story behind my obsession with being a matchmaker!'_

_END FLASHBACK!_

While Regan had been telling this story she had been acting it out dramatically and ended up on the floor with her hand to her head in classic 'old-movie-leading-lady-being-dramatic-and-fainting' style. She looked up at Hiroki whose face had twisted into a wry smile.

He said only a few words in a monotone and clapped his hands, "Great story Regan, tell it again."

With that, Regan slapped his arm.

_Back in the lunch room, the original group had been joined by our friends from Ouran High School and Momiji…_

"I wonder why those two went off together," Ayu murmured, "Are they an item or something?"

"NO!" Mayumi, Momiji, Hunny, Mori and Ryou shouted in protest.

"Uh…okay then, I didn't know it was that touchy of a subject," Ayu nervously shifted in her seat.

"So, about Café Mew Mew," Nina 'smoothly' shifted the subject, "Is it true that Zakuro works there?"

"Uh…yeah."

"Okay."

There was an obvious awkward silence in the lunchroom.

_Back with Regan and Hiroki-_

"So, reconnaissance- have you accomplished ANYTHING?"

"Yes, I would have told you that earlier if you had let me finish my sentence," Hiroki smirked, "Sayaka seems to have hurt Yuta more than you would think, but Nina has been comforting him."

"Okay, that's a start. How about you head back to lunch and I'll meet you there later m'kay? I have some unfinished business to attend to."

As soon as Hiroki turned the corner, Regan sank to the floor, "Damn," she murmured aloud as she buried her head in her hands, she was shaking slightly as he fiddled around in her pockets to find her iPod, she put her earphones in and closed her eyes as a song began to play…

'_You don't know what's right anymore; you think your love is just a score, Are you too young or afraid to grow up? You can work this out if you both try, It's hard to cheat but harder to lie, Is this what you want or just a passing thought?__…'_

Regan sighed as she unplugged herself from the iPod, stood up, brushed herself off, and plastered on a smile as she headed back to the lunch room.

When Regan reentered the lunchroom, the only people left at the table were Mori, Momiji and Tetsushi. When she asked them where everyone went, they answered (in eerie unison), "They cut class to go to Café Mew Mew."

"Oh."

* * *

"I want…I want….want…want…want….words are funny, if you say them enough they don't sound like anything. Wantwantwantwantwantwantwantwantwantwantwant-" Mayumi's rant was cut off by the group she was walking with shouting.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Uh…SUGARY SUBSTANCES! I eat cute things! LIKE BUNNEHZ! And..and…" Mayumi jumped on Tamaki, causing him and the twins to fall to the ground.

Without thinking twice, Tamaki asked, "You think I'm cute?"

"Of course you are! Prepare to be eaten. RAWR!" She waved her hands crazily above her head. And then she flopped to the floor.

During this exchange the twins brushed themselves off, but Kaoru went to be with Sayaka and Hikaru was left alone. He was sad. But there was ice cream so he drowned his sorrows in the substance mentioned.

Ayu observed this with Nina and said, "Poor guy."

"Nina agrees. Oh!" Nina clapped her hands together and turned to Mayumi. "Why don't you and Regan get him together with someone?"

"Eto…I've got to got….got to……gooooo….nyaa?" with that Mayumi sprinted to the nearest…tree? Mayumi quickly pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"_Hello?"_

"REGAN! RED ALERT RED ALERT NYAA!! SHE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT…NYAA!!"

"_Huh? You mean Nina?"_

"YES UN!"

"_-sigh- What EXACTLY did she say?_

"THATWESHOULDGETHIKARUTOGETHERWITHSOMEONEAND---YEAH! UN!!!!"

"_Ugh, Neko, calm down, you're just overreacting. It was only a joke. -deep sigh-"_

"…if you're sure nyaa…okay ja ne!"

"_WAIT I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING MAYU--"_

-Click-

"…_she hung up on me…did I really expect her not to? …GREAT! Now I'm talking to myself too! Darn that girl is influencing me!"_

"Okay! I'm back now nyaa!"

"Nina was wondering…where did you go?"

"…to mars...nyaa."

"Why were you screaming at a tree?" asked Ayu.

"Because it hit me."

"…Trees can't hit…"

"CAN SO! In The Giving Tree it TALKED too nyaa"

"…That's fictional…"

"SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW!! …NYAA!"

"…okay…"

"The tree was nice, na, Ayu dearest?"

"Yup it was! That was a really good children's book."

"IT'S FOR ALL AGES NYAA! …and it wasn't '_giving'_ it was suicidal nyaa."

"Right Neko, give it up, 'sides we're here." Ryou smirked

"We're where? …we're wherewe'rewherewherewherewherewe'rewerweererwewrewwwrerrrrrrrr…rrr? Nyaa?"

"Wow, Ryou I cannot believe you actually tolerate her."

"A-hem! Right behind you Yuta."

"Ehhehe…I'll be going now…" and Yuta ran away!

Meanwhile, still in the cafeteria…

"I need to stuff my face with food" Regan sighed as she sat down with her lunch.

"Why? You're already fat." Tetushi said calmly.

"Did you just say what I thought you said? HOW DARE YOU! GIRLS BODY IMAGES TODAY ARE SO TERRIBLE AND YOU'RE CALLING ME FAT?! DO YOU WANT ME TO BECOME A SKINNY ANOREXIC BITCH?! I HATE MASOCHISTIC MEN!" Regan continued sputtering and steam almost came out of her ears.

"I said you've already ate that." Tetushi said from the spot he was cowering from under the table.

"Oh," Regan smiled, "never mind."


	11. Chapt11:When Did Your Chapter Go Missing

Chapter 11- The Missing Chapter!

Regan entered an empty white walled room and looked around it curiously, "Hey!" she yelled to the sky, "Where'd the chapter go?"

As if by magic, three figures entered the room; one was the familiar form of Mayumi the other two were shadows, their image quavering in the light. One of the shadows exclaimed, "UH! Don't tell me it's true? He didn't _really!_ Did he?"

The second answered solemnly, "I'm afraid it is true, the chapter is gone- erased from the computer, erased from the internet- erased from existence."

Regan looked to Mayumi, "Do you know how this happened?"

As if to answer her question, another figure appeared, it was Momiji- he had a mallet in one hand and a watermelon in the other, and with a cry, he set down the watermelon and raised his hammer- "WACK WACK SPLAT!"

And everything faded to black…


	12. Chapter 12: Juliet

Chapter 12- back to our regularly scheduled story-

The next day at lunch, a whole group of people was gathered, basically everyone the eight students of Shuei Middle School knew. As they were sitting and chatting, Regan jumped up from her seat with an "Oh!" and looked around surprised, "What time of year is it?"

"I believe it if fall m'dear," responded Tamaki, who then received cold looks from certain over-protective members of the group- and he apparently didn't notice, since he continued to speak, "it's about a week from Halloween-"

"PERFECT!" Regan shouted as she clapped her hands then she ran from the room, gathering Hiroki and Mayumi on the way.

"So, the fact that it is almost Halloween gives me an idea- does this school have a dance for Halloween?" Regan asked Hiroki.

"Uh…I think it does…"

"PERFECT! I must meet with the coordinator of the dance in our grade- I have an ingenious idea!"

"What is it?" Hiroki asked.

"You'll see…" and as Regan ran down the hall, she cackled with joy.

_Later that day in homeroom-_

The homeroom class was bustling loudly, joking around and playing hangman on the chalkboard, when the announcements came on the P.A. system.

"_-Click- Good afternoon everyone- we would like to mention that the topiary club is having a bake sale today, and students of Mr. Miagi are to leave class eighth period to view the movie, __1776__ for their history course. _

"_On a more exciting note- here's an update on the Halloween dance, as some may remember, it is always a themed dance, and this year the theme is 'Cinderella's Ball'. The way this will work, is that for the third-years, one male student will be selected to be 'Prince Charming' and he will end up with his chosen girl at the end of the night and we will stage the glass slipper scenes with the his chosen girl and the step-sisters. Oh, do not forget, this will be a masquerade ball, and all are expected to attend and have fun! And maybe if we're lucky we might see some other princes and princesses! –Click-"_

All the homerooms burst into loud discussions on who might be Prince Charming and Cinderella. Sign-up sheets were handed out by homeroom teachers for boys to sign up and many boys were cajoled into signing up, including- Tetsushi, Hiroki, Yuta and others. Behind everyone's back- Regan giggled mischievously.


	13. Chapter 13:Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me

Chapter 13: Your Kisses Are Wasted On Me

_(A/N: Just about in time for valentine's day, eh? :D)_

And so, the news of the uniquely (not) themed dance at Shuei Middle School spread, and because of her distaste of Cinderella- Sayaka moved away, to France because she had some inkling that she could find people who disliked happy things as much as she did there..

"Sayaka moved," Kaoru shrugged, "Well, I guess it's better for club business…"

"JA!" Momiji popped out of no where and punched a fist in the air, then disappeared..

"Well…that was awkward."

"So," continued Kyoya, "Since there is so much hype with the Cinderella themed ball, I think we should make our Halloween party a Disney princess themed one. Here are your assignments: Snow White's Prince- Mori; Beast/Prince Adam- Tamaki; Sleeping Beauty's Prince Phillip- Hikaru; Aladin- Hunny; Prince Eric - Kaoru and I will be Dimitri from Anastasia."

"For some reason girls really go ga-ga for princes and being princesses- This is PERFECT!" Tamaki clapped his hands, "Also I always fancied myself a roguishly handsome prince like the Beast, well how he is when he isn't actually a beast you know…"

"Sure Tamaki," the twins smirked to each other.

"This will be fun!"

"YEP!"

"Onii-san?" Momiji pulled Hunny over to the door with a concerned look on his face as the host club members simply stood there looking at the two whispering blond siblings.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Mayu?"

"Wasn't she with you?"

"No! She said she was going to be with you..." Momiji glanced at his watch, "Over an hour ago!"

"Mayumi is missing?!" Hunny whispered wide eyed.

* * *

"I'm excited! Who's going to be your date for the dance?" An annoying girl with bright purple hair asked their lunch table.

"I wish I could take Tamaki from host club!" One girl swooned, and as she said that a boy dressed as a fairy showed up!

He intoned in a bored monotone, "But you can! Thanks to the new Disney Princess theme to the host club's Halloween party! You have a choice, you can pay the regular club fee and go to the host club's party- OR! You can pay a higher fee and dance with a prince at the Cinderella Ball! Princes available are Aladin, Shang, Dimitri, Beast, Snow White's Prince, Sleeping Beauty's Prince, and Prince Eric, Ariel's prince" with that the 'fairy' supposedly 'disappeared' with the wave of the 'magic wand' when in reality the boy sort of shuffle-skipped away.

"Who was that handsome fairy?"

"I can't believe you took that job!" Regan cackled, "I mean seriously Hiroki, a fairy!"

"They told me it would pay well!"

"Right, I didn't know _that_ was your fetish!"

"THAT IS NOT MY _FETISH!_"

"_Suuuuuuuuuuure_ it isn't."

"Shut it."

"OH NO! You won't let me go to the ball if I don't!"

"SHUT IT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I. Hate. You."

"I know."

"Regan?" Hunny and Momiji tugged on her sleeve.

"Yeah?"

"Mayumi is missing."

"…doesn't she always do that?"

"Yeah, but she didn't even text us this time!"

"Yeah! She's our little sister and she might be--" the siblings were interrupted by a very happy song. _"Takashi koto da materruno itaki tankoshinjaeru--"_

"EEH?! It's a text from Mayu!" Momiji squealed. "Read it Onii-san! What does it say?!"

As Hunny's joyous expression fell the other three occupants of the room came over to read the text.

'Bak in MK.

Long time since I'v been-_there_-

Also long past my scheduled appointment.

'B back 2moro.'


	14. Chapter 14: Aint No Other Man

Chapter 14: Ain't No Other Man

So with the preparations for the ball made, it was time to meet the choices for Prince Charming. For anonymity, they had each prince wear a mask, and each of the members of the board wore a mask as well.

"Who's first?" The chairman asked.

In walked a young man with hair the color of pale nutmeg, he had a charming smile, which he wore quite sheepishly, obviously someone wanted him to do it and that is why he was there, he shuffled his feet slightly.

"Can you show us your regal look?"

The boy continued to look down and shuffled his feet.

"Uh…thank you, we'll contact you if you are the prince," as soon as the boy had closed the door a member of the board said, "I hope that isn't the highlight of our search."

Apparently he was the best in the first half of the search, sadly. However after their lunch break, things got interesting.

First was a boy with leaf green hair, (weird I know) but he actually wasn't half bad as a prince.

Next, there was a boy with black hair and glittering eyes. He seemed quietly confident and carried himself with a sweet, humble air. He was almost perfect- and if they could find no one else, he would be the prince for sure!

Unfortunately for that youth, the last boy came in. He had hair the color of wheat, and stood with his head held high. He had a slight smirk to his smile, but behind the smirk was hidden sweetness. He was perfect, charming with a hint of regal snootiness.

After they finished the interviews, the board was unanimous in their vote- the wheat-haired boy, the smirking boy, Yuta, would be their prince charming.


	15. Chapter 15: Listen Up!

Chapter 15: Listen Up!

Now that the Prince Charming had been chosen, the rest of the parts needed to be cast. Seeing as the board only told the prince who he was, the prince's identity was a secret. So, without knowing who the prince was, people signed up for certain roles which needed filling. There were auditions for the step-mother, step-sisters, king, fairy-godmother, and assorted people. In secret, they also picked certain people from the crowd to play other princes and princesses (ie. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, etc.) without actually telling the people they were picking until the day of the ball.

Regan seemed super excited for Halloween, and was always whistling some tune in the hallway. She practically skipped one time, and whilst whistling "Love It When You Call" by The Feeling. Who knows why, although, apparently behind her out-of it exterior, Mayumi was really gathering information from the snippets of conversation she heard.

"_I wonder if there'll be karaoke at the ball?"_

"**There's got to be! It wouldn't be a party without karaoke!"**

"_I agree!"_

"**I KNOW!"**

"I wonder who the prince is… I hope its Gergory! Ooh or Thomas!"

"_NAH! It wont be either of them, it has got to be Tetsushi!"_

"I don't see what everyone sees in that guy…"

"_**Personally, I'm excited for the host club party!"**_ This person, Mayumi interrupted, "What host club party?"

"_**Oh, you know, the Disney Princess themed one!"**_

"Really?" Mayumi arched an eyebrow, "Thanks anyway."

"_**No problem..."**_

With that Mayumi sprinted, grabbed Regan's arm and ran to Ouran High School.

"YOU'REHAVINGAPRINCESSTHEMEDPARTYASWELL? YOU'REGOINGTOMAKELESSPEOPLEGOTOTHEMIDDLESCHOOLPARTYANDTHENLESSPEOPLEWILLBETHEREANDOURPLANWILLNOTWORKANDWE'LLBEPISSEDOFF!" Mayumi cried.

"Uhh…did anyone understand that?" Tamaki asked

"Nope" was the general consensus from the crowded room.

"Good, just checking."

"Well Mayumi, if you had let us explain it, we were planning on making appearances at your ball as well, so don't worry. Plus, our party is on a different day" Kyoya tried to explain all of this calmly to the upset girl.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So, who is which prince?" Regan smoothly changed the subject.

"Well, if we told you it'd ruin the surprise wouldn't it?" the twins smirked as the folded their arms over their chests.

"Who's your prince charming?" Tamaki asked.

"We don't know, they're keeping it a secret," Regan shrugged..

"Oh, come on, you guys know."

"Yeah, but it'd ruin the secret if we told you."

"Haha, very funny. At least tell us who you both are being for Halloween!" Hunny pleaded.

"Nah."

"Meanies."

"Yep."

"ANTIDISESTABLISHMENTARIANISM!" Regan interjected for no apparent reason.

"Uhh…cheese?" Mayumi suggested.

"BUNNEHZ!" Hunny squealed.

"Why yes, yes they are." Kyoya shook his head at the antics in the room.

"What does antidisesbalimentarionism mean?" Mayumi asked Regan.

"It's antidisestablishmentarianism. And it means what it sounds like, 'anti'- against, 'disestablishment'- non-establishment, 'arianism'- which I have no idea what it means."

"Oh, now I get it!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiight."

"Meanie."

"You bet it."

"But-"

"Don't ask."


	16. Chapter 16: Love it When You Call

Chapter 16- Love it When You Call

During homeroom three days before Halloween, people were getting excited about the dance in two days. But suddenly a student opened a can of tuna- and Mayumi wakened with a start (from her catnap) - "TUNA?! TUNA?! WHERE?" and jumped on the poor snacking student.

"That was weird," Ayu observed as she watched Mayumi lick the can of tuna clean.

"Tell me about it, I have to deal with that- and more- every day," Regan sighed, "For some reason, I've grown attached to her though, I don't know what I'd do without her…"

"Really? You guys must be close."

"Yeah, remind me to tell you one day about how we first became friends."

"I'll remember."

"Good."

* * *

As Regan and Mayumi sat outside, alone, during their lunch period, they began to discuss their plan.

"If all goes well, we should go all-out yenta on the whole school- get everyone together that we possibly can!"

"Yup nyaa."

"I'm so glad you're my friend 'Neko- I mean Mayumi."

"Nah, it's fine, only you can call me 'Neko."

"YAY! I AM SPECIAL-"

"Not that special." 'He was more special nyaa…'

"Darn it."

"So, since we really know who the prince is, we can make sure that it works out. We have to make sure Nina goes to the ball!"

"Right!"

"Let's do this! Ready? Break!" And with that Regan and Mayumi went off down their separate paths.

* * *

"Ayu Dearest," Nina began tapping her chin, "What do you want to be for Halloween?"

"Huh, you know, I haven't really thought about that…all I know is that I want to go with Tetsushi!"

"Really? Nina is kind of jealous that you have someone to go with…"

"Well why don't you ask Yuta or Hiroki to go?"

"Oh! What a brilliant idea Ayu dearest! Nina will ask Hiroki to go! Oh, and I was thinking of being a fairy or a princess for Halloween. Maybe we could both go as princesses or witches or something!"

"Alright, along the lines of fairies I want to wear pink! Oh, I think I saw this in a costume magazine! Wait…let me…find it…" Ayu grunted as she dug through the magazine piles in her closet. "Wait…just a moment…Aha! Here it is!" she cheered

"Oh wow Ayu dearest! It looks so pretty!" Nina clapped her hands together. "Can Nina look at the magazine too?"

"Sure Nina! Here you go!" Ayu smiled. "I think I even have enough money for this too! Even the wig!"

"Ooh! Ayu dearest Nina likes this one!" Nina proudly held up the catalogue.

"Oh, that does look very nice Nina! Do you think your parents can afford it?"

"Of course! If Nina is a good girl and asks nicely and does all of her chores Nina will get it!"

"Awesome! We're all set costume wise now all we need to do is ask the guys!"

"Wonderful!"

The two girls decided that the best course of action was to ask the guys in person, at school. That seemed to suit both of them perfectly, "Nina just hopes Hiroki hasn't been asked already."

The next day at school, everyone was abuzz, people were being asked to the dance left and right, or pining over the fact that they weren't asked. Thus is life.

First Ayu asked Tetsushi, he of course said yes, seeing as the two were dating and how his head might be bit off by someone if he didn't. Next, inspired by Ayu's success, Nina decided to find Hiroki.

Eventually she found him outside, in a secluded courtyard. Nina ran up to him, and tapped his shoulder. "Uh..." Nina looked down shyly and blushed, "Nina was wondering…if you want to that is….Nina means to ask….Would you like to attend the Halloween dance with Nina?"

A look of surprise and then concern flickered across Hiroki's features, "Can you give me a moment?" He asked then whipped behind a bush and flipped open his cell phone."REGAN! IT'S HIROKI! THIS IS BAD!" He urgently whispered.

"What is it?"

"Nina asked me to the dance."

"Uh-oh, that could totally ruin our plans. I'm a little busy. But Mayu should be rushing over there with a great cover story you should love. Talk to you later. Be strong," and with that Regan hung up.

As Hiroki stood up, he saw a familiar sliver haired person climbing a tree, he sighed with relief. As he walked back towards Nina, he noticed Mayumi was holding up what looked like cue-cards. And he began to read.

"Speak with emotions. Sigh. Nina, I am so sorry. Pause. I wish I could say yes to your invitation to the wonderful and ingenious idea that is this school's Cinderella Themed Halloween Ball. Pause. However, I already have a date. Pause. Her name is Fujiwara Zakuro. She is the famous model, and I am going to the dance with her," as he read this part his eyes were clearly darting back and forth. And he addressed the tree behind Nina with this question, "Really? I am?" he saw Mayu nod enthusiastically, "I mean, yes I really am. I am terribly sorry Nina. Exit- I mean, I have to go. See you around." And with that awkward word of departure, Hiroki left a slightly stunned Nina to contemplate who to go to the dance with.

As soon as both of them were out of sight, Mayu ran up to the clearly excited yet skeptical Hiroki. He asked her, "Am I really, truly going with Zakuro?" He watched her nod knowingly, "How?"

Mayumi smirked, "I have my ways…" then sauntered off to eat some tuna.

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"_So Zakuro…if you had the opportunity to go to a masquerade ball held at one of the most prestigious middle schools in all of Japan…and saying that there was a person who wanted to go with you that was not an obsessive fanboy, would you say yes nya?"_

_Zakuro stared silently at the short silver haired girl in front of her then responded, "It depends."_

"_On what nyaa?"_

"_What's he like?"_

"_Well, he's nice, and kind, a little slow on the uptake, but down to earth, he can be pa-ssion-ate nyaa?"_

"_I guess I could give it a shot, as a favor to you."_

"_Really? Thank you nya. You won't regret it!" And with that Mayumi disappeared._

The rest of the school day was a blur of people excitedly shouting and giggling. Absolutely no work was done. All the teachers dreaded the next day, seeing as it was the day of the dance, and no one would be paying attention to anything else.

Back at her house Mayumi sat with Regan, discussing how they would dress for the ball. Regan asked Mayumi to stand up, and squinted at her, "I think the silvery-blue one would be best."

"Yeah, I thought so too nyaa," Mayumi smiled and twirled at the thought of her dress, "You know I like the back and white one for you Regan, nya."

"Yeah. I think it suits me best out of the choices I had. But about the party, once it's started, we can only do so much to push them together, at some point, they're on their own."

"Yeah nyaa, then we just have to sit back and watch the show!" Mayumi giggled, "Or tie them in a locked closet together."

A rope coincidentally chose this point to fall out of Mayu's bag, "he he…?" Mayumi grinned sheepishly.

Regan glared at the shorter girl, "Ah, no."

"You ruin all my fun."

"Not all, just the illegal stuff."

"Illegal in _this_ world!" Mayumi protested.

"And that's why we follow those laws. Because we're in _this_ world."

"Right, sometimes I forget though, nyaa. Besides, I have diplomatic immunity, I'm not from here!"

"Mayu dear, diplomatic immunity, as misleading as the name may be, only applies to diplomats."

"I don't have to follow your laws!"

"Once again my logic is wasted on the illogical."

"I'M NOT ILLOGICAL- YOU ARE! … What's logic?"


	17. Chapter 17: Perfect Situation

Chapter 17- Perfect Situation

(A/N: The moments we've all been waiting for are here!)

It was the day of the ball. School was a blur to everyone. All anyone could think about was getting home, into their costumes and back to the school at seven to dance the night away…and maybe more.

Friends separated off into groups to prepare themselves. Nina and Ayu went to Ayu's house; Mayumi went with Regan to her house, where they would be joined by Zakuro to ready themselves for the ball.

"Ok," Regan sat down in front of a mirror, Mayumi stood behind her smiling, "go for it!"

"WOOSH!" Mayumi squealed, waving her arms in the general direction of Regan's hair, turning it from warm brown to a bright pink curly mess.

"Mayu, that wasn't what we agreed on!" Regan sighed.

"MEOW NYAA!" Once again Mayumi waved her arms, and once again turned Regan's hair into something quite odd. This time it was a choppy haircut with layers, in rainbow colors.

Mayu once again waved her arms, "NYAA!" and the hair flickered to a red fro. "ACHOO!" Neon green mohawk. "AH!" bleached blonde updo. "ALAKAZAM!" caramel brown wavy hair. "GAZUNTHIET!" fire engine red curls with purple accents. "MESHUGANA!" and finally, a short black bob, at which Regan put up her hand up.

"Stop Mayu," Regan sighed, "You got it right."

"YAY!!"

The girls continued to prep themselves for the ball, whilst the guys were not so discretely freaking out.

"I get to go on a date with a moooooooooooodel," Hiroki sang quietly to himself.

"Oh if this ball goes badly, Ayu is gonna kill me…" Tetsushi was pacing his room.

Yuta sighed, "This Prince Charming thing is really pointless."

While this was going on, the host club was having a fun time coordinating their outfits, along with Momiji. There was a mad rush as everyone tried to get their outfit, which had been designed by the Hatchiin brothers' mother.

"AH! THIS IS PERFECT!" Tamaki squealed with joy at his Prince Adam costume, also known as the prince form of Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Tamaki started to do a happy dance as he fiddled with the buttons and wig,

"Ah" Mori held up his costume's pale blue pants, which were inches too short.

"Uh-oh Takashi!" Hunny pouted, "That isn't good! At least my costume is okay!" the blond third year held up his puffy pants and vest, "I really like this! It's shiny!"

The twins glanced at their outfits, "I guess we can't pretend to be each other in these outfits…" Hikaru pondered.

"Yeah…" Kaoru agreed.

"But you'll be wearing masks, so no one should notice, unless you tell them," Kyoya quickly analyzed the situation.

"JA!" Momiji jumped up and smiled, "That would totally work!"

"GOOD JOB MIJI-CHAAAAAAAN!" Hunny hugged his younger brother.

"Thank you onii-chan!"

"HEHE! LET'S FINISH GETTING READY!" on the suggestion of Hunny, the host club finished readying themselves…putting on their outfits, wigs and masks, before readying themselves to leave.

* * *

The ball was a star studded affair, everyone who was anyone showed up! First down the stairs were less impressive people, who wanted to be the first to show up? No one would hear or see you be announced! The second wave of people came about ten minutes after the ball was supposed to start. That wave had a line leading out the school to get in!

The names announced were not the student's actual names. Instead, they were announced by the outfit they were wearing, like, "Ghost Princess" or "Ice Queen", get the drift?

The doors opened upon two girls and a boy, the first was wearing a flowing white dress, grazing her claves, with pale magenta trim on the collar and waist. She paired the dress with slightly healed strappy sandals in pale silver and matching fairy wings. Her hair was swept up into a simplistic up-do with a few stray strands around her face; she was wearing a small silver mask which covered her eyes and nose.

The second girl wore a short, white and pink plaid dress with a poof of a bottom and underneath white leggings. She also had fairy wings, but hers were pale sparkling pink, along with her shoes, which she paired with a pale pink bonnet which slightly covered her long, flowing, wavy, blonde hair. She also chose a matching small pink mask.

The boy with them wore a simplistic pale silver gray suit with his hair swept back off his face. He wore a blue mask reminiscent of his companions.

The announcer looked them over, then spoke over the loud speaker, "Announcing Ms. Wispy Fairy, Ms. Plaid Fairy and their escort, Mr. Grey Suit." This is how the announcements had been all night, so the snickers at the _truly creative_ names had stopped.

The trio walked carefully down the slightly spiraled staircase to the ballroom. The girl in the white dress turned to her female companion, "Nina is _so _excited Ayu dear!"

Ayu turned to her friend, "Oh me too Nina! I'm so glad Tetsushi could take me!"

Tetsushi blushed at his girlfriend, and took her hand, "Hey, there's already music playing, do you want to dance?"

Ayu paused, "I would love to…if Nina doesn't mind…"

Nina smiled, "No, go! Dance! Nina will have fun, she thinks she spots Hiroki!"

At Nina's approval, the two lovebirds wandered their way through the assembled students onto the slightly crowded dance floor.

Nina looked up to the top of the staircase and watched a pair she could only assume to be Hiroki and his date, Zakuro, being announced. The girl was a few inches taller than her companion, and her deep purple hair cascaded down her back in ringlets. She wore a form-fitting dress whose color was somewhere between purple and black. She wore black ballet flats and a black mask shaped like a wolf face. Her companion had side swept black hair and was wearing a suit in the same shade of black-ish purple as his companion. His mask was that of a smiling clown.

"Now announcing Ms. Wolf and Mr. Smiling Man," the couple proceeded to walk down the stairs hand in hand, and Nina continued to stare. She was slack-jawed. The pair looked wholly in love in her eyes and all hope of her and Hiroki being a couple left her head in a gust of wind.

The next group to be announced was obviously the host club of Ouran High School, although no one knew who was which, but they were dressed up as princes. There were a few obvious choices, like Hunny was obviously Aladdin, because none of the other members were that short! The others were a bit of a mystery, seeing as they were all wearing wigs and were close in height. They were announced as they walked down the stairs, "Announcing Princes Adam, Eric, Phillip, Dimitri, Aladin and Snow White's Prince," and at that the noise of girls squealing and swooning could be heard, much to the annoyance of their escorts. The girls noticed that another person was with the host club, another short blond boy who was wearing an outfit fit for a prince.

A few moments later, two girls walked in, the taller of the two was wearing a strapless, black and white ivy patterned cocktail dress, which grazed the bottom of her knees and flowed away from her body with the fabric's silky texture. The bodice was form-fitting with boning. Her mask was bright emerald green and the shaped like the mask of many a superhero, around her eyes and going to a point by her ears. Her black hair was cropped short in a side-swept bob, it was decorated with a sparkly green clip, and her hair had sparkles in it, a la competitive gymnasts and figure skaters. Completing the simplistic look of the dress was a pair of emerald green converse high-top sneakers.

Her companion was shorter, and was wearing a strapless dress of a shimmering-silvery-blue. The dress had a few tiers of the flowy saturated fabric, with the front of the dress stopping just above her knees showing off her pale skin and continuing longer in the back as a v-shaped train. Over her shoulders lay a pale powder blue cloak, which trailed along with the back of her dress and tied in the front with a bell as the closure. Half of her face was covered by her silver-blue bangs, with two curls on the other side of her face. The rest of her long, cascading silver hair was tied up to form a large ribbon on the back of her head, it was held up by two blue bells. Despite this fact, her hair was still trailing on the floor along with her gown. Upon this girl's shoulder, lay a mask, that of the face of a cat, which did not distract from the small angel wings protruding from her shoulder blades which were white until the bottom tips which appeared to have been dipped in black ink.

The crowd did not hush as these two arrived, but if the announcer was doing a better job, they might've. They were announced as, "Ms. Sorta Snow White and Ms. Angel Sorta Cat Person…yeah…"

Because of their lack-luster announcement, the dynamic duo was able to discreetly slip into the crowd before Prince Charming was announced. Once hidden in the crowd, the duo turned to each other, the taller began to speak, "Mayu, don't get too distracted, okay? We have to make sure Prince Charming doesn't fall for someone besides Nina, right?"

"Mmhmmm, nyaa… Right Regan…" Mayumi nodded as she stared off into space.

Regan sighed and sat down. Just then, half-dozen trumpets began to play. The whole crowd turned to the staircase, and the doors to the ball room opened, and out stepped Prince Charming. There were gasps, Oohs and Ahhs, and a few squeals of delight. The prince was wearing red pants paired with a white top with gold buttons and gold fringed shoulders. He was wearing a white half-face mask and which complemented his wheat-colored hair.

There were squeals as he was announced, "Announcing, the prince of the ball, Prince Charming!"

He walked down the stairs and immediately was swept up into a gaggle of girls each crowding to dance. After a few minutes Prince Charming was swept up into dances with tons of girls.

Regan sat with her hands in her lap, head bopping to the music, "OOH!" she giggled, "This is my favorite song," with that she started to tap her foot to the beat.

Suddenly, she sensed a person standing next to her, she turned and stared back at him, neither of them talked, until, "I would _love_ to!" Regan laughed, stood up, and followed the person onto the dance floor.

"Aww, isn't that cuuuute Momiji? Hunny? Regan found her charming prince!" Mayumi giggled.

Hunny nodded, "Look, it seems Takashi has found his princess as well," Hunny pointed through the crowd.

"Ah, yes, that was bound to happen, they're both quite nice people, I hope the people they choose to be with treat them with kindness," Momiji intoned solemnly.

"Yes," Hunny and Mayumi agreed, sounding a little sad.

After a brief silence, sounds erupted from their vicinity, "Ooh! Cake!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"TUNA!!"

The three siblings stumbled off in their own directions, each tripping every five steps. From his spot on the dance floor, Mori tried to rush to their rescue. First he grabbed Mayumi, then Hunny, then realizing he only had two arms, tried to carry both Momiji and Mayumi on one arm, eventually he got them settled with their chosen treats. Inwardly, he sighed, he was, after all, having a good time at the dance.

Regan smiled at the scene she observed from the dance floor, she was grooving to he favorite song, "Never Be Lonely" by The Feeling, wishing she had the guts that certain other girls did to dance in a more alluring manner, after all, no one really knew who she was, she was wearing her mask, unlike some people who took it off as soon as they entered the door. When a slow song came on, she shuffled her feet and looked around; she slowly started to drift back to her seat when her dance partner pulled her up for the dance….

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Charming was dancing with a cute girl with red, banana curls; he did not seem to be having the best time. At the end of the slow song, he sighed, thanked the girl and went to the snack table to get some punch. He heard people snickering as he walked by, but after he drank some punch, his eyes befell a beautiful sight. Standing across the crowded room, he locked eyes with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. At that particular moment, she was dancing with another girl and two boys. At that moment Yuta decided, he was going to ask her to dance.

As the song concluded, Nina came face to face with the Prince Charming of the ball; he was even more handsome up close! Her face took on a shocked expression as he asked her to dance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiroki and Zakuro came across the ballroom to get some punch, when they spotted Mayumi sitting on a chair swinging her feet, smiling. "Hey Mayu!" Hiroki beamed.

"Hey nyaa! Are you two having fun?"

Zakuro nodded and Hiroki smiled. Mayu turned her face to the dance floor, and gasped as she saw Yuta and Nina dancing, at that sight she grabbed her cell phone and started to text Regan.

* * *

On the dance floor, Regan's phone began to ring. She paused for a moment to check the message, it was from Mayu and it read, "_Take a look around you, nyaa. I think our plan is workin, nya. Yuta nd Nina seem so happy!_"

Regan smiled and sent a quick message back to Mayumi, it read "_Ja! I kno!"_ Then she went back to dancing.

Across the dance floor, Nina was shyly smiling up at Prince Charming; he was holding her securely as they danced. She giggled softly, but really her heart was beating extra fast in her chest. She cast her eyes down when he started to make eye contact with her. She nervously shifted when he stepped closer to her.

* * *

The prince smiled, and leaned in closer to her. Nina became nervous and quickly whispered, "I'm sorry," let go and ran out of the room.

The prince was left standing there, alone on the dance floor, and then what had just happened registered to him.

This whole scene was witnessed by Regan and Mayumi. Mayumi looked at her friend nervously, "Do you think this is bad?"

"Nah. Think about it. She looked nervous. She was blushing. She smiled softly. She is totally digging the prince! If only she could realize she felt the same way about Yuta," Regan paused to watch Yuta run out of the ball room after Nina, "And it looks like she's on her way down that path."

"I guess so nyaa."

The pair smiled, and then Regan turned to Mayumi, "Okay, if this is a success, we should totally try and get all our friends with their soul mates…it would be perfect."

"Mmmhmm nyaa."

"I hope everything goes well though…it's funny…they're acting like Cinderella and the Prince…but they haven't actually been announced with her being his Cinderella…you know?"

"…No, nyaa."

"I thought so…"

"…eh…?"

"Never mind."

There was a moment of silence, when suddenly there was a splash heard from by the food table. Regan turned, standing next to a pooling puddle of coca cola stood Mayumi, and for a while she was staring at it. Then she pulled over a tissue box. Stared at it, then started to pull out tissues, and toss them over her shoulder, one by one. When she turned around the pile of tissues almost as tall as her, she then stared at it. Then she turned and walked away.

Regan stood, slack-jawed with disbelief, "Mayu…aren't you going to clean that up?"

Regan's words fell like silent raindrops on the def ears of Mayumi. Regan sighed, pulled out a flat bottomed square broom. She sighed, and pushed the huge pile of tissues, then inspiration struck, and she pushed the pile to Tamaki and said, "Here" then left.

After a few moments of peace and quiet, Regan turned when her shoulder was tapped, and came face to face with the pile of cola soaked tissues. Again. Regan looked beyond the tissue pile and saw a trail of cola winding its way sporadically throughout the ball room. Regan sighed when her eyes befell the sight of Mayumi tossing tissues on the cola train.

Internally Regan sighed once again, _'This is going to be a looooooooong night…'_

_

* * *

  
_

Outside the ball room, Yuta was running to find Nina. See, he had figured out it was her when she went to dance with him. He recognized her adorable shyness, which he had seen brought out by other males many a time before. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. How he had felt for all these years. He wanted her to know. Luckily for Yuta, Nina turned the same corner that he did, at the same time. Unluckily, they were walking in opposite directions and collided with each other. Yuta and Nina's masks went flying. The pair sat on the floor, Nina just staring at the boy who was Prince Charming and Yuta holding his head where it collided with Nina.

When Nina regained her composure she stuttered, "Y-y-yuta…? You're Prince Charming?"

"Yeah," Yuta reluctantly smiled at the girl.

"Were you pretending out there…?"

"No," the boy shook his head solemnly.

"Nina wasn't either."

"I hoped so. Because Nina, I have loved you for a long time now…I was just waiting for you to realize."

"Really…Nina didn't realize that was how Yuta felt. Nina misunderstood the whole time…because Nina thought you didn't like Nina the way Nina liked you."

"Does that mean..?"

"Yes. Nina loves Yuta too."

With that Yuta pulled Nina to him and embraced her with a kiss.


	18. Chapter 18: Good Life

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. We hope you liked the story... there may be more to come from these characters, but for now, this is the end.

Chapter 18- Good Life

Now Nina was officially dating Yuta, but he had to finish his duties as Prince Charming of the ball and announce his Cinderella. That was scheduled for an hour from the time he and Nina kissed for the first time. So they both decided to wait it out and see what would happen if they announced to their friends at that moment that they were dating, they thought that gave the relationship a perfect starting point.

The ball was winding down, there were only a few people left, including Prince Charming and his favorite dance partner. The only reason people stayed was to determine who the prince picked. The band however, had flown the coup, luckily someone rolled out a piano, and the announcer decided to step up to the microphone, "Is there anyone who is willing to take up singing a few songs? Till the end of the ball? How about you, in the ivy patterned black silk dress?"

Regan looked up from her seat, "Eh?"

"Come sing!"

"Ja! Go sing Regan!" Momiji, Mayumi and Hunny pushed Regan toward the microphone.

"Whaaaaaa," Regan was pushed up to the microphone, "I don't know what to sing…and it's not like anyone is playing…" Regan saw Tamaki sit at the piano, "…the piano…"

Tamaki looked up at her, "What do you want to sing?"

"Eh…lesse…do you know 'Giving Up' by Ingrid Michaelson?" Regan grasped for a song to sing.

"Yes! Shall we?"

Regan nodded and stepped close to the microphone, and inhaled than began to sing, "What if we stopped having a ball? What if the paint chips from the wall? What if there's always cups in the sink? What if I'm not what you think I am? What if I fall further than you? What if you dream of somebody new? What if I never let you win-- chase you with a rolling pin-- Well, what if I do? Cause I am giving up on making passes, and I am giving up on half empty glasses, and I am giving up on greener grasses. I am giving up. What if our baby comes in after nine? What if your eyes close before mine? What if you lose yourself sometimes, I'll be the one to find you safe in my heart." Regan paused before the last chorus of the song, "Cause I am giving up on making passes, and I am giving up on half empty glasses, and I am giving up on greener grasses. I am giving up, for you. Oh, I am giving up" Regan smiled and bowed slightly.

"BRAVA!" Mayumi giggled and clapped, "YAY! Encore, nyaa!"

Regan smiled nervously, "Eh…what songs do you know Tamaki?"

Tamaki smiled softly, "How about something you can play?"

"Eh… well… ?" Regan stuttered as a guitar was placed in her hands; though she would never admit it, Regan had been known to have extreme stage fright.

Regan gently pulled the guitar strap over her head, "I can only really play one song you know…" Slowly, she started the interlude, "_If you were falling, then I would catch you, you need a light, I'd find a match. 'Cause I love the way you say 'good morning' and you take me the way I am. If you are chilly, here take my sweater, your head is aching, I'll make it better. 'Cause I love the way you call me baby, and you take me the way I am. I'd buy you Rogaine, when you start losing all your hair. Sew on patches, to all you tear. 'Cause I love you more than I could ever promise, and you take me the way I am. You take me the way I am. You, take me the way I"_ Regan paused and struck a chord, "_am." _ There was a moment before Regan said, "Okay, I'm done now…"

"Ah…okay…"

The ball reached its supposed climax, where Yuta was supposed to announce his Cinderella, and he did, "I have chosen Nina Sakura to be my Cinderella."

Regan, Mayu, Tamaki, Ayu, Tetsushi, Hiroki, Hunny, Mori and Momiji laughed and clapped, "Like we didn't see that coming (nyaa)!"

Nina and Yuta smiled and held hands together. Yuta leaned closer to her and rested his cheek on the top of her head.

"They make such a cute couple! Whoever would have thought?" Regan laughed sarcastically.

The party wound down and eventually, the last guests left. Then it was Yuta and Nina, they decided to meet after they got their coats. Yuta walked into the boy's cloakroom and looked for his coat.

Yuta found a folded piece of paper taped to his coat. He opened it and recognized the handwriting immediately, it was Regan's. The boy with wheat colored hair sighed, dreading the worst.

He was pleasantly surprised.

The note read:

_Yuta,_

_Right off the bat, I know what you're thinking, "Oh jeez, this is going to be one of those letters where the girl tells the guy she still loves him, but he doesn't love her." I know that isn't exactly how you would have thought it, but you get the drift. Just to let you know, this isn't going to be one of those pathetic letters where I spill my guts to you. Frankly, I don't think we're that close anymore. And I think it's almost better off that way._

_Back to why I'm writing this letter:_

_I know we might have some bad blood between us, some troubled water. But I would like to let you know I forgive you. I know in your own way you apologized to me, and I accept the plain fact that you're someone who cannot say things like that aloud; especially when you still hadn't achieved that which made you do those bad things._

_But I think Francis Dunnery said it best._

"_Softly now, you owe it to the world  
And everyone knows that your my favorite girl  
But there are some things in life that are not meant to be  
I'm not meant for you, and your not meant for me  
Here's to our problems and here's to our fights  
Here's to our achings and here's to your having...  
A good life, from me _

_  
Softer now, you owe it to yourself  
And don't think that you will be left on the shelf  
Cause there's someone for you and there's someone for me  
Like me, you'll meet them eventually  
Here's to your lover and here's to my wife  
Here's to your children and here's to your having...  
A good life, from me_

_Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby Baby_

_Loudly now, you've lost all your pain  
Your married with children and happy again  
Now I'm regretting the moves that I made  
Fatal mistakes are so easily made  
Enough of my problems they cause fights  
Forget that I ran you and promise that you'll have...  
Such a beautifully happy and painlessly romantic  
Good life, from me  
Good life"_

_Well…except that the whole gender thing would be reversed and the thing about me being married and you having kids doesn't really make sense at our age, and in some ways it really should be you saying that to me, but that isn't the point of this note. Anyway, I think you know what I mean._

_I just wanted to tell you:_

_Promise you'll have such a beautifully happy and painlessly romantic good life, _

_From me._

_Lot's of luck and love,_

_Regan_

Yuta smiled, placed the note in his pocket, grabbed his coat and walked back outside to meet Nina. When they were reunited they kissed, and Yuta smiled, "To make up for lost time."

And from behind the corner, a girl with silver hair and one with brown hugged each other and smiled. One turned to the other and said, "This is just the beginning."


End file.
